Alchemic Reaction
by xXUnleashthesexonlegsXx
Summary: What happens when Ed pays Roy a visit at work, and more importantly, will they get caught? Contains copious amounts of yaoi BoyxBoy so if ya don't like then don't say I didn't warn you


The shorter boy glanced up at the other, tears glimmering in his amber eyes, the taller of the two, stroked the other's blonde hair, moving closer to his lover.

Ed looked down, blush creeping across his features, ignoring his superiors smirk.

Roy seized Ed's chin, pressing himself closer to his subordinate, snapping his finger to make a small flicker of flames, to light up the room a little more.

Eyes widening in shock, breath caught. He couldn't fail to notice the way that the flame illuminated his lover. At this realization, he closed the gap between the two alchemists.

Mustang unwittingly let a slight moan as the two of them came into contact, their cool naked skin softly touching, making them feel a thing of beauty.

Breaking apart for air, Ed tangled his hands in the others hair, letting out loud pants. Seeing his lover in a similar state only furthering his arousal.

Licking his lips in delight, Roy moved his head down to lick Ed's collarbone, making the younger of the two arch his back and moan loudly.

Feeling the Flame alchemist's talented tongue caressing his body sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body, pulling his hair in response.

Roy moved to touch his arms, forgetting that his lover had an automail arm temporarily. "Sorry about that..." he mumbled and Ed shook his head in response, leaning forward to receive a kiss from Roy.

"The past doesn't matter, all that matters is the present and that consists of you." he breathed into his lover's ear before he pulled away, moving down his lover's body before settling on the burns covering Roy's lower abdomen before passing tentative kisses on the healing wound.

"How about the future?" Roy asked, "Because I know mine is all about you". Roy pulled Ed down further towards his crotch, moaning softly.

The blonde smirked against his lovers naval, teasingly licking above the other's erect member before slowly moving back up. Straddling the older man, settling to nibble on his ear lobe, noticing the way he writhed and moaned at his caresses, loving how he had turned the tides. He knew Roy got the message, knowing that sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

Thrusting into his lover's warm, wet mouth, Roy cried out in pleasure. Ed began to suck deeply, making Roy writhe above him. Grabbing his subordinate's head Roy pulled him closer to his hips, beginning to start thrusting with a rocking motion into Ed's mouth.

Humming around the hardened member, caressing the base with his tongue, coaxing gasps and moans from the other. He looked up, his gaze meeting the other's hooded eyes.

Pulling out a little, Roy moaned as Ed's tongue caressed the warm red head of Roy's big thick member.

He went about deep throating the Flamer, holding his hips down, loving the fact that he was seme for once, that he was in control.

"Brother, are you here", Ed pulled away, eyes wide in shock. If Al came in here and saw the two of them then...shit.

…

Al pushed open the door, his eyes widening and drinking in the scene before him, looking at Ed with his mouth around Roy's erect member. Al had this urge to join his brother and he couldn't resist it...

Ed pulled away, face red, "So you're early back huh Al" he chuckled nervously, not to sure on his brother's reaction.

Al absentmindedly rubbed the bulge in his pants. "I see you got back from your 'meeting' early too. Are these your official duties these days? Mind if I pay my respects to our new General Mustang as well?" Al asked, slowly slipping off his pants.

Roy smirked, liking how things were going. All the pieces were almost in place for him to transmute his fantasy into a reality, though he had never told Ed of this. Knowing he would be to shy to confront his brother about it, he had pulled some strings, allowing Al to have been relieved, of both his duty and knowing the full extent of Mustang's relationship with his beloved older brother.

Beckoning Al over, Roy thrust his member a little in Al's direction. Al kneeled down before Roy, taking his brother's lover into his mouth, whilst Ed buried his brother's member in his mouth, making Al moan around Roy.

Al pulled off of Roy and pushed his brother away lightly, Ed looked confused and a little hurt. That was until he felt Al's lips crash against his. Moaning into the contact, gasping as Al grasped his member, allowing the youth's tongue entrance into his mouth.

Mustang sat back, enjoying the show. Nothing said arousing like two young, hot brothers getting it on with each other.

Roy felt left out however and began to push his quivering member in between the boys' lips. The brothers began to lick and suck on Roy together, moving in complete synchronisation, turning Roy on even more, the stimulation was more potent than he could imagine, and it wasn't EQUIVALENT to anything he had ever felt before.

As much as Ed was enjoying the pleasure that he and Al were bestowing on the man he had lusted over for years, he was suspicious. Why would Al go and do such a thing without consulting him, his older brother. He must have known about his feelings to be able to come into such a situation so calmly. The trembling form beneath him brought him back to earth, with a quick glance at Al. He decided to interrogate him later, after Roy's throat was raw from screaming the Elrics' names.

Al grabbed a hold of Ed's erect member, slowly stroking it as Ed swallowed Roy's member, deep throating until Roy was almost incapable of moaning anymore. Roy reached down grabbing Ed's cute bubble butt, squeezing his right cheek, as he responded to Ed's ministrations.

Positioning himself behind his brother, he glanced at Mustang, a playful grin plastered on his face as he saw how much the military man was turned on. Giving Ed a few more strokes, he trusted into him, causing the short blonde to groan, not used to the sensation. As Al pushed in, Roy went to play with the area were Ed's leg and automail joined, knowing how sensitive the nerves were there.

The conjoined effect of the two's ministrations left the blonde writhing and panting, begging for more.

Mustang however was not content with just playing with the sensitive nerve areas, and positioned himself behind Al, slowly moving into Al, making sure to move slowly because Al was not used to having such a large object in that position.

Shuddering at the feeling of such a thing inside of him, it was nothing like the times he had experimented alone. He quivered as he felt more than saw Ed flip himself over, making it possible to have some fun with his younger brother, eliciting moans as his tongue traced his chest, progressively moving closer to his nipples, knowing how Al was especially sensitive there from the times he had peered in on him whilst he was experimenting with new things.

Ed remembered back to the years before their failed transmutation of their mother, even then they had fooled around a little, Al had kissed him a few times and Ed remembered how good it had felt, but recently he had dismissed it as the experimentation of two young boys, now however it seemed he had been wrong and he was quite glad that he was. The feelings that resurfaced were nostalgic and amazing, he would have to talk to Mustang about this after.

Roy took notice of the treatment that the brothers were giving each other, it almost seemed like they were off in there own little world, without him. As hopeful as he was about this little threesome working out, it seemed that his lustful intentions had only managed to ignite a spark for the feelings that the two brothers held for each other.

Eager to get back into the action, Roy moved closer, kissing his way along Ed's jaw line, distracting him long enough to allow Al to dive down upon Ed's member, eliciting a loud moan from his older brother. Roy took this opportunity to sample a good that had yet to have the joy to test out, worming his way towards Al's waist and swallowing the young boys quivering member.

Gasping at the sudden contact, Ed let out a moan. The other two alchemists shared a glance, confirming that this little session of their's was about the small quivering blonde beneath them. Even though they had this mutual agreement, it didn't mean that they couldn't have a little fun with it. Al went back to pleasuring his brothers aching member while Roy went about pillaging the moist cavern of his mouth.

Ed began to quiver under the actions of his brother and began to pant and moan much louder than before. "Ohhhhh Al, I'm going toooooo" Ed cried before a rush of heat flowed through his loins and he exploded into his brother's mouth. He took great pleasure in watching his essence leak slightly out of his brother's mouth as he swallowed the evidence of his brother's love. However, Al was not finished with Ed yet and soon he was once again erect and begging for more.

Mustang took it upon himself to be the cause of the blonde's release this round, straddling the object of his affection, causing Al to be forgotten by the writhing mass beneath him. He caressed the contours of the alchemist's body, his touch causing a burning sensation that Ed arched into, not being able to get enough of the warmth that Mustang ignited within him. As the ebony haired man continued feeling up his subordinate, he noticed for the first time all the scars of battles long since passed that littered the otherwise pure angel of his. Pushing these thoughts aside, knowing that Ed wanted no pity from anyone, let alone him, he decided to get down to business. Splaying Fullmetal's legs, he went about preparing to enter the smaller body.

Thrusting deep, because he knew Fullmetal did not want any tarrying when it came to the event, he allowed Ed to adjust before beginning to rock back and forth, making Ed cry out softly as Roy began to speed up. As his lover got faster, Ed began to tighten up slowly causing Roy himself to begin to moan like a possessed man. Al, feeling a little left out, began to thrust into his older brother's mouth, feeling him moan around his member, creating a weird sensation which caused him unexpected pleasure.

He was close with Ed's initial release, but this new sensation sent him toppling over the edge, "Ed...aaah Ed, I'm gonna..." he panted before releasing. Ed was in no position to prepare for this surge, gagging on his brother's, now limp member, as he rode out his orgasm. When Al was good and done, he pulled back to enjoy the rest of the show, growing hard yet again at the sight laid out before him. The sight of the Fullmetal Alchemist, pinned down, being assaulted by his commanding officer whilst covered in his brother's essence, which covered his now pouty lips, was a sight he never thought that he'd be ever able to witness. So he sat back, watching and stroking his own member in time with Roy's thrusts into Ed's slender frame.

Roy could not hold on for much longer, Ed had such and amazing talent to milk orgasms out of his member. Getting in a few more thrusts, Roy pushed in deep before releasing deep within his lover, however that did not stop Ed, who utilising the muscles in his entrance, milked another orgasm out of the now General Mustang.

Feeling the other grow hard inside of him renewed his vigour. He flipped the former Colonel over and began riding him, loving the way Roy looked up at him, how sinful he looked with his lust stained face. He was nearing his own release but he wasn't going first, not this time, hands tangling in the black locks, pulling hard, knowing that his lover liked it rough, moving his mouth down from the Flame's lips to his neck, were he went about sucking and biting, letting any curious eyes who dared look at his warmth, his fire, that he was taken.

Al's hand gripped his erection harder, moving up and down his shaft faster and faster as he got closer and closer to his next orgasm, but he wanted to wait until the General's climax, so that he could coat his beloved brother once again in his seed.

As his breathing got heavier as he was teetering towards the abyss, he felt another body press against him. Feeling his brother's check pressed to his shoulder, he continued moving up and down Roy's member, aware to how close the lot of them were to their final release.

It was the eldest of the trio that reached release first, adding yet another load into his lover, feeling it slowly seep out of Ed's entrance. Listening to Roy's moans and cries of ecstasy pushed Al over the edge, coating Ed's back with his warm, white, sticky essence.

The three collapsed onto the floor together, resting their heads upon one another and drifting into an exhaustion borne slumber.

...

As Roy awoke, he took note of what had happened and smirked, making sure that both boys were still asleep, before reverting to his preferred form. Hair now reaching his waist, oroboris tattoo as red as blood clear on his thigh, he rolled over, staring lovingly at the two brother's, brushing the long blonde locks out of Edward's face before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Rolling out from the two brother's embrace, he went about dressing in the military uniform he was becoming increasingly fond of, before reverting back into the Flame Alchemist in order to leave the building without arousing the suspicion of the other occupants. As he shut the door behind him, he never noticed the smile shared between the two seemingly sleeping brother's. Pressing a hand to the love bite on his neck, he chuckled to himself. This, he'd have to do again.


End file.
